Ushiwakamaru Kagami
Meguro Niigata ''(新潟 目黒, Niigata Meguro'')'' is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Konoha's Shuriken Forces. Meguro's talents in ninjutsu, kenjutsuand the creative use of her bloodline limit earned her the nickname '''Sword Princess' (剣士姫様, Kenshihime-sama, Literally: ''Swordsman Princess). Meguro Niigata is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background TBA Personality Meguro was raised from a young age to be the penultimate "Yamato Nadeshiko." When she was small, people would often mistake her as a doll for her straight hair and features. Her adolescent years saw no decline in this treatment as she remained a relatively gloomy and fragile-looking child. However, she is deceptively strong and has little modesty, often honing in on those who try to belittle her and making them regret it. She has no desire to be underestimated and is almost uncharacteristically candid about her specialties for a ninja; Meguro's determination to become strong has led her to outmatch all her competitors, and she is only ever excited at the thought of a good fight. Appearance Meguro is a tiny brunette with curly short hair and large brown eyes. She has a small face and is considered by most of her peers to be very cute, but her eyes have an unsettling vacant expression. Upon making chūnin, Meguro wears her flak jacket full-time and breaks it in early - among her peers, she's famous for having the vest with the most stains and tears. Her active duty clothes fit the village standard and are geared to escape notice: she wears dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark 3/4-sleeved shirt. She wears her headband around her forehead and is fitted with a black harness on her back (for her shuriken) and around her waist (for her swords). Her shoes are knee-high grey ninja sandals. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu '''Medical Ninjutsu' (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Meguro's medical expertise is a bit touch-and-go due to her informal training and on-the-fly experimentation. She can heal wounds or attack a person's body directly, deranging her target's nervous system or sending them into a comatose state by overriding their body with chakra. Her personal favourite in terms of technique is creating a small ball of medical chakra and manually forcing it into a target (usually near the brain or a major artery), causing an instant and violent aneurysm. Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Meguro Niigata and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Meguro's favourite foods are X. * Her hobbies are X. * The name Niigata is notable for several reasons: ** It shares a name with Niigata-ken, a prefecture on the coast of the Sea of Japan. ** Using hiragana, Niigata'' (にいがた, ''Niigata) uses the character ni (''に, ''ni), which means "two." * Meguro wishes to fight X. * Meguro's favourite words are X. Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC